


The Beginning of the Panty Kink

by Misha_Collins_Overlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean in Panties, F/M, Implied Relationships, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Overlord/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She made us try on her panties. They were pink and satin. And we kinda liked it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Panty Kink

"Rhonda Hurley," she'd winked, smiling around a cherry-flavoured lollipop. His green eyes had instantly been drawn to her breasts, clad in black leather. She knew how to pull off a biker jacket - an abundance of patches, buckles and pockets adorning the worn fabric.

He'd torn his eyes even further down to meet endless, smooth legs, topped off with heavy boots. It was when she'd turned around that he knew he was a goner.

Her ass would've been fantastic in anything, but in those tight little denim shorts? It was positively breathtaking.

She'd tugged him in for a kiss, pulling the lollipop from her lips with a pop. Pressing her hips right against his, she made sure to rub her soft thigh against the crotch of his jeans.

"C'mon, baby," she'd whispered into his lips. "Let's get out of here."

Which explained how they ended up in Dean's motel room. The first thing she'd done? Pressed him against the closed door while kissing him, calming his cock through his stiff jeans.

Rhonda turned away to slide her jacket off, and Dean followed suit. Once his jacket was shrugged to the musty carpet, she knocked his hands away, taking off his plaid shirt. His breath hitched, and yes, she noticed it was when her fingers brushed over his nipples. Curious, her eyebrows twitched, and she rubbed the pad of her thumb across one pink nub. That small, deliberate movement had Dean's eyes fluttering closed and the smallest noise passing his lips.

"Let's get these jeans off you, yeah?" She smirked, slipping out of her own cropped t-shirt.

She slunk around his body, eying him up and down, until she came to stand before him again. Her quick hands made easy work of Dean's belt, and he stepped out of his pants. Her tongue clicked disapprovingly at his underwear.

"Off," she demanded. The offending garment hit the floor. She sank to her knees in front of him, stroking his hard cock with the pads of soft fingers. She placed delicate kisses along the length before sucking him into her mouth.

Definitely one of the better girls who had ever gotten onto her knees for Dean. Very close attention was paid to his breathing so she knew when to swirl her tongue, to just kiss, to suck one of his balls into her mouth, and when to gently press on his perineum. She stopped just as he was on the edge, cock red and hard and leaking precome.

"That's good," she murmured, climbing to her feet to slide out of her shorts. The underwear she had one were sheer pink satin with a black lace trim. Dean couldn't help but reach out and touch, and she waved his hands away.

"Oh, you like these, baby?" Voice seductive.

"Hell yeah," Dean breathed.

A mischievous grin spread across her pink lips. She then did something Dean didn't expect. She shimmied out of the underwear, and placed them in his hands. That certainly confused him. Though the next sentence she added cleared it up.

Sort of.

"Put them on, Dean," her eyebrow raised. After decidedly not moving for a moment, she let her eyes flicker down, and ran her fingers over his throbbing cock. "Don't make me force you."

There was no doubt in Dean's mind that she would bring him to the brink of release and stop multiple times until he did as she asked.

Torture.

Unsurely, the underwear were slipped over legs covered with fine golden hairs. A gasp escaped his full lips once the fabric was pulled into place. Precome leaked from the tip of his cock, a small, dark spot on the underwear as a testimony.

"Oh .. My .. God," Rhonda laughed as she walked around his body, getting a proper three-sixty-degree view.

She stood in front of him so she could press her body to his, and squeeze his ass. Dean shuddered.

She stepped forward, leaving Dean with no choice but to fall back to sit on the bed.

A hand on his chest was the signal to lay back, and Dean obliged.

He spread his legs so she could crawl between them, kissing the insides of his thighs. She made sure to leave behind a few marks, sucked into the white of his skin.

A smirk took its place on her lips. _Boy_ , did she know what she was doing or _what_?

Her warm breath ghosted over his throbbing dick. This was definitely something new to Dean - a girl bringing him to the edge but not over it, him wearing their underwear. And he loved it. Feeling dominated, not holding the reins.

She mouthed his cock through the fabric, causing him to moan, precome leaking. 

Neither of them heard the key slide into the lock and turn.

 

Sam was standing outside the motel room door that served as their temporary home-of-the-months. He was already pushing down the handle when he heard a low grunt that could only possibly be from his brother.

He peeked in through the cracked door. What he saw made his breath hitch.

Dean was splayed out on the bed, arms thrown over his eyes, moaning, wearing - _pink satin panties_? Sam felt his dick harden. He noticed the naked girl between his brother's legs tonguing at his covered dick, drawing out those sweet noises.

Without thinking, he reached blindly on the floor into Dean's pants, pulling out the keys to his baby, eyes glued on the scene before him. The moans ran out again, which in turn had Sam's dick throb, making him whimper.

He made sure to close the door as quietly as he opened it, breathing hard, blood rushing in his ears.

Once he walked to the impala, Sam rested his head against the window for a moment, then opened the door and climbed inside.

His eyes scanned the empty parking lot as he pulled his dick out of his pants.

" _Dean_ ," he whimpered, twisting his hand along the length. In his mind, he was seeing the swell of his brother's ass in those pink panties, his thick, dripping cock barely restrained. If he listened hard enough, he thought he could still hear Dean moaning.

He was furiously stripping his dick, head leaning against the steering wheel, panting his brother's name.

Unintentionally, he thought over what he'd walked in on, imagining himself in place of the naked girl. He thought about rubbing his lips on Dean's cock through those panties, hearing Dean moan in his ear, calling Sam's name.

His vision exploded in white, an uncontrolled "ah" pushing past his lips, come splattering on his chin. His hand pumped relentlessly through the orgasm. He never knew it was possible to come that hard.

Pulling a tissue out of his pocket and wiping up the mess, he saw the now-clothed girl leaving their room, grinning.

Sam absently wondered if she put the panties back on. If so, she was lucky. He knew Dean was beautiful, and to wear something so intimate and covered in his come would be a privilege.

Once she was out of sight, he tucked himself back into his pants, scrambling out of the car and locking it. The tissue fell from his hands. _Let the wind deal with it,_ he thought.

He unlocked the motel room door, relieved to hear the shower running. The impala's keys were hastily stuffed back into Dean's jeans.

"I'm back, Dean," he called out. His only response was a grunt from the bathroom, and he smiled fondly, vaguely thinking about how he just masturbated to the thought of his brother.

His smile froze when he saw the pink panties peeking out from under the bed. Definitely covered in come. He touched it with a finger. Still warm.

He sat back, willing to let Dean believe he hadn't seen them.

And if he licked the come off of his finger, well, no one had to know that, either.


End file.
